This invention relates in general to an apparatus for the recycling of used engine oil in internal combustion engines, and more particularly it relates to a permanent recycling system that removes used oil from an engine's oil pan and allows it to be combusted with fuel. The used oil is filtered to remove particulate matter greater than 5 microns, and either immediately added to fuel in the storage tank in suitable proportions to the fuel, stored for a delayed addition to the fuel tank, or stored for use with an inverse oiler system.
The disposal of used oil is an ecological concern. Large engines, such as those in semi tractor trailer trucks, construction equipment and boats, require proper disposal of large volumes of oil at each oil change. Many tractor trailer trucks, for example, require the disposal of ten gallons of used oil at each oil change.
The Environmental Protection Agency will allow used oil to be mixed in certain proportions with fuel, and burned with the fuel during engine operation, so as to dispose of the oil with a minimal smoke pollutant, rather than a liquid waste. Used oil may be properly added to diesel fuel in a ration of 1:20 oil to fuel, and a ratio of 1:160 for gasoline.
There are certain advantages for engines to burn small amounts of oil with their fuel. When oil is burned with fuel, it prevents friction and corrosion damage in the top of the cylinder.
Condensation of water vapor in the combustion chamber is inherent with the burning of petroleum-based fuels. When a gallon of gasoline is burned in an engine, it creates nearly a gallon of water, in vapor form, in the engine. The resultant water contacts the inner walls of the engine's cylinders, causing the metal to undergo a slight but ongoing oxidation or rusting process during operation.
Engine wear is also accomplished through friction. As an engine operates, the moving parts engage each other, with the resulting friction compromising the part's outer surface integrity, degrading the overall efficiency of the engine. The friction occurring inside the cylinder, causes exaggerated wear, due to the ongoing rusting of the cylinder wall.
Lubricating oils are used, to provide a barrier between the outer surfaces of the moving parts, so as to lessen the amount of friction between them, and reduce overall wear of the engine. In a majority of engines, the oil is stored in an oil pan and is pumped or splashed to the areas it is needed, but very little oil gets by the rings into the top of the cylinder where the combustion of fuel takes place.
The upper cylinder head areas, such as the rings, valves and inner cylinder walls, suffer some of the greatest wear due to heat friction and corrosion. It has been previously recognized that the addition of oil into the upper cylinder area substantially reduces engine wear.
A number of prior apparatus applications, in 4-cycle engines, have sought to reduce wear in the upper cylinder area, by adding oil directly to the upper cylinders. The "Marvel Inverse Oiler," from the Marvel Oil Company, Inc., disclosed in Marvel Form No. C-90-M, is intake manifold vacuum actuated, providing a top cylinder lubrication system. The lubricant can be fed directly into an operating engine through a drip system, to provide lubricant for the upper cylinder areas.
An apparatus for processing and blending used oil with fuel is currently marketed by Cummins Service Products Company, Bulletin No. 3377614, Columbus, Ind., in which a "Blender" is used to direct the used oil to the fuel tanks. This apparatus is designed to primarily remain in one location, and provide service to trucks as they come in for their oil changes. The blender uses a quick disconnect valve, that replaces the oil pan plug.
The hose from the Blender is hooked up to the oil pan, using a quick disconnect coupling. The oil that is drawn from the oil pan is pumped through an ordinary fuel filter, and then into a separate external mixing container. As the mixing container receives the oil, fuel is fed into the container through a first temporary fuel hose that is placed into the fuel tank through the fuel cap opening. The fuel is mixed with the oil, and pumped back into the fuel tank through a second temporary oil/fuel mix hose. When the process is completed, the first and second temporary fuel hoses are removed from the fuel tank. The portable nature of the Blender causes some of the oil to drip from the connection points, once they are disconnected following the oil filtration. The fuel hoses allow fuel and oil to enter into the environment either through vaporization or as liquid waste.
The recycling system of the present invention allows a permanent processing apparatus to withdraw oil from the oil pan, filter the oil using a filter capable of removing particles as small as 3-5 microns in size, and directly deposit the filtered oil into the fuel tanks, where the necessary blending and mixing then occur. This apparatus is a closed system, that does not allow liquid or gaseous vapors or fuel to enter the environment as waste. The permanent positioning of this apparatus in a semi tractor trailer truck allows used oil to be recycled into the fuel at any desired time, whether or not the engine is at a construction site, or at a repair station.